Starbucks Run
by CrazyKitCat
Summary: James needs coffee before class and saves Sirius from his jerk-ex... How will Lily and Remus reward their show?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first WolfStar and Jily. I know it doesn't explore their relationship as much, but I saw a picture and had to write this. Let me know what you think and follow if you liked it!  
**

* * *

When James woke up with a headache from not getting enough sleep, he knew he needed coffee. Especially since he had stayed up late to get his current essay done in time for this afternoon's class. He glanced at his clock and realized that if he left in the next 10 minutes, he had enough time to treat himself to Starbucks on his way to his first class of the day.

After throwing on a t-shirt, un-zipped hoodie, ripped jeans, sneakers, and his signature glasses, James grabbed his backpack and headed out of his room without even bothering to brush his hair. He just had a college course this morning, after all.

After making his way out of his room, James enjoyed the crisp morning air as he walked down the block to his campus Starbucks. When he walked in, he saw a bunch of people in line. After checking his watch to make sure he'd be in no danger of being late, he added himself to the queue.

He noticed that everyone was acting just how he felt: like a zombie. James chuckled at his analogy before stuffing his hand in his pocket, shifting his weight to one foot, and shutting his eyes to rest them as he waited in line behind 20 other zonked out college kids.

All of a sudden, someone shouldered his side and exclaimed "This line is crazy, right?" Before James could respond, the guy had grabbed James' free hand.

James opened his eyes and stared at the new guy. His black hair was tied into a bun. His band t-shirt was covered by a studded black leather jacket. The guy's black jeans seemed to have more tears than fabric, but they somehow matched his edgy style without looking trashy. Both boys looked down at their laced fingers before looking back at each other.

"You're not my boyfriend," he observed.

"Nope," James replied with a small smirk. He caught sight of a flash of red out of the side of his eye. He turned to find out that it was the cutest redhead he had ever seen in front of him in line, leaning in to whisper excitedly into her cardigan and corduroy-clad friend's ear.

"Wrong hand Sirius," a guy behind James said. James didn't even have to turn around to see the unhappiness on the guy's face, it was _that_ laced into his voice. James turned around and saw what had to be the biggest looking tool on campus. Every single part of him looked like a polished rich kid. His long blonde hair was swept into a perfect low ponytail so long that it would make most girls jealous. James felt the negativity rolling off the guy in waves.

Sirius was still holding James' hand when he turned to look at his supposed boyfriend. "You sure, Lucius? Because you _just_ told me we were breaking up with me since you're marrying _my cousin_ , Narcissa. The girl you've been dating behind my back _for two years_."

"Oh shit!" The redhead exclaimed, before ducking her head in embarrassment at exposing her eavesdropping.

James instinctively tightened his hand around Sirius'. He didn't need to know the guy to know that Lucius wasn't good enough for him. No one deserved to be told that.

Sirius turned back to face James. "You're not who I came with, but I feel committed to finishing this Starbucks experience with you now."

"Fine by me," James smirked, before leaning in to throw his arm around Sirius' shoulders. He recognized the glint in Sirius' eyes as that of a fellow prankster and decided to help him diss his new ex. He noticed Lucius storm out of the coffee shop out of the corner of his eye before he leaned back. "But I'm not paying," he smirked.

Sirius leaned back to let out a full laugh. James noticed the cute redhead was having an urgent conversation with her cardigan friend. Sirius followed his gaze and James noticed his eyes lingered on the guy's ass. James and Sirius glanced at each other again and smirked, an understanding passing between them.

"That makes sense," Sirius smiled at James. "But now what am I supposed to do about my morning drink? You just chased off my boyfriend!"

"He deserved it," James smirked. "Some guys are manipulative jerks."

"You're telling me," Sirius replied with a mischievous smile. "But he was going to buy me a frappuccino to apologize!"

"I hate to interrupt gentlemen," the redhead cut in, "but that had to be the most entertaining thing I've seen all week. If you come hold my friend's hand, I'll treat you to any frappuccino you want," she winked at Sirius after gesturing to her cardigan-clad friend. "He just told me that he thinks you're cute!"

"Deal," Sirius beamed as he laced his hand with the sputtering other boy's. "At least SOMEBODY cares!" He dramatically replied to James. "Besides, I was just thinking about how cute I thought _he_ was, so this is a win-win for me! I'm Sirius!" he smiled at the cardigan guy. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Remus," he whispered with a small smile, tightening his hand on Sirius'.

"Well, now I've been abandoned!" James exclaimed, hand on his heart in mock-hurt. "Maybe Remus' cute girlfriend would be interested in holding my hand in exchange for a drink of her choice?" he offered, holding out his hand for her to take.

The redhead laughed and turned James' hand to shake it. "I'm Lily," she smiled.

"James," he responded, using his grip on her hand to pull her into his side. "And I can't help but feel like this coffee run was the best plan I made all week!" he exclaimed as the other three chuckled beside him.

* * *

 **If you liked this and want to see more one-shots/drabbles, please follow me since I'll be writing more fluffy WolfStars in the future!**

 **P.S. I wrote this in just under an hour! I'm very proud!**


End file.
